The Protectors
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Piégé sur Terre alors qu'une menace arrive, ça ne faisait sûrement pas partie des plans de Loki. Pas plus que de tenter de s'intégrer dans un Royaume qui le hait,... ni d'ailleurs d'essayer de le sauver. Et dire que la phase 1 s'était déroulée parfaitement... / Slash, Steve/Loki, Natasha/Clint Amora/Skurge


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas la moindre intention de profit. Hem. Comme si quelqu'un avait envie d'acheter ça. Haha!  
**Rating:** T, pour l'instant, mais augmentera vers un M à la fin.  
Notes: Il va s'agir d'un slash entre Loki et le Cap' ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que, hehehe, ceux que ça gêne passent leur chemin!

**Sinon**, oulala, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom et ça me fait toujours très bizarre! Je tiens tout de suite à dire que je suis une noob totale. J'adore les films marvel, mais je n'ai jamais lu un des comics, et ce que je sais sur Amora et compagnie (autrement dit les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans les films) c'est soit via d'autres fanfictions soit via Wikipedia. Donc je m'excuse d'avance auprès des puristes! :)  
Ah, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, mais j'ai écris ça d'une traite, je me suis relue que deux-trois fois mais l'inspiration était là et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez ! (si vous en pensez quelque chose... hem haha)

Ah, l'histoire se passe tout de suite après la fin des Avengers, mais je vais inventer pas mal de choses pour ce qui concerne les évènement se passant _avant_ Thor, et _entre_ Thor et les Avengers!  
Hum, j'espère que cette introduction vous plaira, et si vous avez des commentaires/suggestions/remarques/critiques, je vous en PRIE! ne vous gênez pas! :)

_Merci à ceux qui me donneraient une chance! :D _

* * *

La salle du trône était pourtant l'endroit qu'il préférait à Asgard. Thor était bien incapable de se souvenir du nombre de fois qu'il y était venu, admirant l'espace énorme dans lequel tous les habitants d'Asgard se réunissaient parfois, les colonnes gigantesques qui semblaient rejoindre le ciel, et surtout le trône en or sur lequel il savait parfaitement qu'il s'assoirait un jour en tant que roi légitime.

Mais tous ces souvenirs agréables étaient maintenant balayés. Il était entré dans la pièce en espérant voir son père porter un air grave mais confiant, preuve qu'il avait trouvé une solution au problème. Malheureusement, il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait aperçu le roi d'Asgard assis sur le trône la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un roi, mais d'un vieillard épuisé vaincu par un tour du destin inattendu. Et à l'instant où son père leva les yeux sur lui, il comprit quelle punition attendait son frère Loki, qui avait été conduit dans la cellule la plus reculée et la plus protégée du palais quelques heures plus tôt.

Odin baissa les yeux, contemplant un instant ses mains. Thor avait vécu longtemps, et de toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. Il était évident que le père de tous, l'être le plus puissant de tous les royaumes avait pleuré, et cette certitude acheva de le désespérer.

-Père… » Commença-t-il avec hésitation. Il essaya de se redresser, de paraître confiant. Il était un prince et peut-être arriverait-il à changer l'avis du roi…Mais quand Odin plaça son unique œil valide sur lui, Thor comprit que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi quel est le châtiment réservé à ceux qui attaquent un autre royaume, et cela sans raison. »

Le blond essaya vainement de chercher des excuses à son frère. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il lui avait mainte fois tendu la main, sur Midgard, avant et pendant le combat, mais Loki s'était ri de lui et lui avait obstinément tourné le dos. L'esprit de celui qui avait jadis été son frère les avait quittés, lui comme sa famille et son peuple.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour contourner les lois ? » Répondit-il, se méprisant pour le ton suppliant qu'avait pris sa voix. « Ne pourrait-il pas être lui aussi exilé sur Midgard ? Vous savez le bien que cela m'a fait ! »

Odin secoua lentement la tête, avant d'ajouter d'une voix fatiguée :  
-La situation est différente. Heimdall me dit que les Midgardiens réclament sa mort, tout comme le peuple d'Asgard. Et je ne peux pas leur refuser cela, même si mon instinct de père me dicte le contraire. »

Inconsciemment, son poing se resserra contre Mjöllnir, mais la tension disparut soudainement de son corps. Le combat l'avait épuisé, et la mort proche de son frère l'abattit soudainement :

-Quand aura lieu l'exécution ? Aura-t-il au moins droit à un procès ? » Déclara-t-il soudainement

-Le plus vite possible. Peut-être demain, ou le jour d'après » Odin avait à nouveau placé une main devant son visage. Le contraste était à nouveau saisissant entre le père de ses souvenirs, fier et puissant, et l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, anéanti par le chagrin qui l'assaillait déjà «Et à quoi servirait un procès ? L'accabler de tous les maux devant le peuple d'Asgard ? Non, son sort est décidé. Rien ne sert d'éterniser ses souffrances. »

-Puis-je le voir ? »

Odin le fixa de son œil en entendant la voix soudainement étranglée de son fils. Il était épuisé, c'était visible dans la manière dont il se tenait, les quelques blessures qu'il avait sur le corps, et l'état déplorable de sa tenue. Sa cape était sale et en lambeaux, et les quelques parties en fer de son « armure » étaient cabossées. Quant à son visage, il était couvert de poussière et une coupure ornait sa joue gauche. Il se contenta donc d'hocher de la tête, se levant lui-même pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme, Frigga. Nul doute qu'elle serait effondrée. Il savait que d'eux trois, elle était celle qui avait toujours le mieux compris Loki. Chose pour laquelle il avait visiblement échoué lamentablement. Piètre père, avait-il pensé en entendant les nouvelles que lui apportait Heimdall.

Thor quitta donc la salle du trône, le dos courbé, maudissant les nombreux pas qu'il avait à faire avant d'atteindre la porte et de pouvoir s'écrouler une fois seul dans le couloir.

Loki ne ressemblait pas au frère qu'il avait connu, constata-t-il une fois devant lui. Il était seul dans sa cellule, la mâchoire toujours emprisonnée par le masque qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Les gardes avaient enlevé les deux énormes menottes pour ne laisser que les deux bracelets qu'Odin avait fabriqués, emprisonnant sa magie en lui. Elles étaient reliées par une chaîne de métal qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pas été difficile à détruire. Mais son frère avait l'air terriblement faible, et la position dans laquelle il était obligé de se tenir, debout avec les bras tendus au dessus de son corps, rendait toute tentative de briser la chaîne impossible.

Thor ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son frère pour qu'il change aussi drastiquement. Certes, leur relation avait commencée à se détériorer bien avant l'incident lors de son couronnement. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard trahi de Loki lorsqu'à cause de lui, Odin avait condamné Amora à l'exil sur le Jotunheim, la conduisant forcément à la mort. N'importe quel Asgardien seul, contre une armée de géant des glaces était voué à sa perte. Mais en si peu de temps, que Loki soit passé du dieu de la ruse relativement inoffensif à un être aussi dangereux le dépassait entièrement. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander et surtout lui dire, mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, et qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois avant son exécution qu'il l'avait devant les yeux, Thor sentit sa gorge se comprimer, et il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui parler.

Il resta donc plusieurs minutes à contempler l'ombre de ce qui avait autrefois été son frère et son meilleur ami, avant de se retourner et de laisser les gardes reprendre leur place.

Loki, lui n'était pas dupe. Il savait quelle punition l'attendait. Il devait bien être le seul – mis à part Odin – « Asgardien » à n'avoir jamais lu leur livre des lois, et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il se rendait bien compte que personne n'aurait de merci pour lui.

Il avait les yeux fermé et son menton touchait lamentablement le haut de son torse. Jamais de sa très longue vie, ne s'était-il sentit si faible. Les Avengers n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui, particulièrement le « monstre vert » et il se surprit à penser que finalement, mourir de la main de son « père » était un sort plus favorable que celui d'être emprisonné à vie dans cette position, sans espoir de pouvoir se soigner à cause de son incapacité à utiliser la magie.

De plus, une certaine dose de satisfaction l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'horreur que Thor et Odin ressentiraient quand ils se rendraient compte de la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté et _échoué_ de conquérir Midgard. Comment avait-il réussi à tous les duper de cette manière ? S'il en avait eu l'énergie et la bouche libre, il en aurait presque ricané. Il était le dieu du mensonge et de la ruse, comment de simples terriens auraient-ils pu réussir à le mettre en échec et à le maîtriser si facilement ?  
Il allait passer de parjure à martyr en très peu de temps. Maintenant qu'_il_ ne s'intéressait plus à Asgard, voyant à quel point ces êtres pouvaient être vaincus facilement toute _son_ attention serait focalisée sur Midgard.

En fait, son seul regret, dans la perspective de son trépas, résidait surtout dans le fait qu'il ne verrait pas la tête de « son peuple » lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que lui, le dieu que personne ne respectait et avaient toujours considéré comme n'était pas l'un des leurs, les avaient tous _sauvés_.

Mais Loki, qui était déjà depuis plusieurs heures attaché dans sa cellule, retrouva soudain un semblant de vie.

Une sensation très étrange se propagea dans tout son être alors qu'il relevait brusquement la tête. Mais la douleur qui le frappa lui parut soudainement très secondaire. Il sentait que quelque chose de merveilleux, dépassant l'entendement venait d'arriver, et son corps entier réclamait de pouvoir s'approcher de la source provoquant chez lui un tel désir.

Il donna brusquement un grand coup dans ses bras, essayant vainement de briser la chaîne qui le retenait au mur, quand il vit les deux gardes chargés de vérifier qu'il ne tentait rien de sournois tomber à terre, et la femme la plus splendide et la plus séduisante sur laquelle il n'avait jamais posé les yeux, se tenir devant lui.  
Une partie de son cerveau, celle qui n'était pas occupée à essayer frénétiquement de se détacher pour atteindre la _déesse_ en face de lui, reconnu immédiatement les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air presqu'amusé.

« Amora » essaya-t-il d'articuler. Mais le dispositif retenant sa mâchoire l'empêcha de grogner le nom qui obsédait désormais son esprit.  
Elle avait été sa seule amie à Asgard, si l'on enlevait Thor. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était _parfaite_ ? Il se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, même arracher son propre cœur pour le lui tendre, tuer son frère et père adoptif, même Frigga, pour obtenir une parcelle de son attention.  
Ses yeux descendirent avidement le long de sa silhouette, de son visage à ses hanches – pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé de la séduire ? Tout en elle était l'œuvre d'un sculpteur dont même les habitants d'Elfheim, pourtant réputés pour leurs œuvres d'art sans pareil, ne sauraient égaler la précision.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et il redoubla ses efforts pour se libérer et réussir à l'atteindre, jusqu'à ce que subitement, l'image faussée d'un être parfait se ternisse, que ses cheveux ne paraissent plus être fait d'or pour retrouver une teinte plus banale, que sa peau ne se creuse par endroit et que ses yeux, qui, il y a quelques secondes lui semblaient être les plus beaux du monde deviennent subitement plus vitreux, et que des poches noirâtres apparaissent en dessous de ses orbites.

Elle lui sourit, d'un air extrêmement fatigué, et déclara avec arrogance :

-C'est bien la première fois que ce tour marche sur toi. »

Il lui envoya un regard meurtrier, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était évident pour tous les deux qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement l'envie de la tuer.

Elle était censée être morte – tuée lors de son exil dans le royaume de Jotunheim -, quelques années plus tôt, après avoir été désignée coupable par Thor d'un tour qui avait « légèrement » mal tourné. Et lui, Loki, qui était censé être son meilleur ami, n'avait qu'à peine tenté de la sauver. Elle n'était donc sûrement pas là pour l'aider, mais plutôt pour se moquer de lui, alors qu'il était au plus mal de sa forme et sur le point d'être exécuté publiquement devant tout Asgard, qui jubilerait sûrement de savoir que le « fauteur de trouble » n'était plus.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de lever le bras et d'arracher promptement la muselière qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer.

Loki ressentit à la fois un soulagement extrême de voir cette punition disparaître et une pointe de curiosité quant à la présence de l'enchanteresse en face de lui.

-Donc le père de tout t'a réellement privé de tes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-elle en brisant la chaîne qui le retenait au mur. Il tomba immédiatement par terre, ses jambes incapables de soutenir son poids, et se maudit mentalement pour une telle exposition de son état de faiblesse.

-Evidemment. » Répondit-il la voix rauque de fatigue et de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant un certain temps. « Sinon ton pathétique tour de magie n'aurait pas fonctionné. »

C'était vrai. Amora métrisait parfaitement l'art de se rendre désirable pour n'importe qui ayant eu le malheur de croiser son regard, mais sa propre magie – normalement plus forte que la sienne – l'avait toujours protégé contre ce tour. Beaucoup d'hommes ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

Elle secoua la tête et lui tendit la main.

-Est-ce vraiment comme ça que tu accueilles la personne venue te sauver ? »

Il leva un sourcil. Mais décida que les questions vendraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient les deux sortis de la cellule et qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans sa cachette. Probablement au Jotunheim. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de retourner à l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître, mais il supposait que si on lui proposait de le sauver aussi facilement, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

Il accepta donc la main qu'elle lui tendait et se releva difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux, et sa cellule disparut brusquement.

Il connaissait bien Amora. Elle était l'une des seules asgardiennes à n'avoir jamais considéré la magie comme quelque chose d'intéressant, et ils s'étaient toujours respectés mutuellement. En fait, elle était probablement la seule asgardienne qui avait jamais vu en lui autre chose que le frère-de-Thor, le prince étrange qui, quoi qu'il fasse, ne paraissait jamais totalement à sa place ni égal à Thor. Le prince qui, de toute évidence, n'appartenait pas à Asgard. Ils étaient finalement devenus amis lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué qu'ils partageaient le même goût pour les sales coups, et les ruses en tout genre.

Dans un sens, ils étaient un peu les marginaux d'Asgard, jamais vraiment intégrés, préférant les deux les combats à distance que les luttes au corps à corps. Et le calme de la bibliothèque aux festins bruyants de leurs comparses et familles.

Alors il s'attendait franchement, connaissant Amora comme il la connaissait, que sa cachette soit à Asgard – ce qui aurait été malin puisque logiquement, deux fugitifs capables de traverser les royaumes sans utiliser le bifrost, seraient allés le plus loin possible de l'endroit où ils seraient mis à morts – ou alors dans une grotte glacée du Jotunheim.  
Alors quand il vit une pièce aux murs blancs avec une table basse, un dispositif qu'il ne connaissait pas montrant un homme semblant s'adresser directement à lui et surtout, que l'une des immenses baies vitrées donnait sur une énorme tour partiellement détruite avec un énorme « A » brillant, il comprit qu'ils avaient des problèmes.  
Un problème infiniment plus dangereux qu'une horde d'Asgardiens en colère. Amora tomba inconsciente par terre. Finalement, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu l'air aussi exténuée en arrivant dans sa cellule. Passer de Midgard à Asgard sans bifrost demandait une source considérable d'énergie, alors en plus, prendre quelqu'un avec soit pour le voyage du retour… Amora ne serait probablement plus capable de produire la moindre étincelle de magie avant des mois.  
Et lui, il avait toujours les « bracelets » d'Odin le rendant totalement inutile contre n'importe quelle menace. Menace qui, grâce à lui, se dirigeait probablement déjà vers la terre. Les chitauris n'avaient été que l'entrée d'un menu dont le plat principal serait extrêmement lourd et pas spécialement savoureux.

Finalement, alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était dans une situation encore pire que celle d'être enfermée dans une cellule d'Asgard, il sentit qu'il s'écroulait aussi par terre, exténué tout autant par le combat et son emprisonnement que par tout ce qu'il s'était passé _**avant**_ sa tentative de conquête de la Terre.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, sentant que la douleur devenait insupportable et il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'un homme inhabituellement grand venait d'apparaître devant lui avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pour de bon.

* * *

Si certains d'entre vous sont arrivés jusque là, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Et surtout laissez-moi un mot! Pitié! ;)  
à bientôt! Et merci!


End file.
